A conventional ventilation assembly for a car heat exchanger includes an essentially plate-like main body, having an opening forming a passage for a flow of air, and an electric fan mounted in the opening. The electric fan includes an impeller having a central hub from which a plurality of blades extends, and an electric motor fixed to a support structure in the central area of the passage and connected to the hub of the impeller. The ventilation assembly has a flexible electric cable with one end connected to the electric motor and the other end connected to a connector. The connector is configured to connect an external electrical circuit, typically an external power supply and/or a control circuit.
Generally, during the ventilation assembly is transported from a manufacturer site to an assembly site, the connector has not been connected to the external power supply and/or the control circuit. The connector is liable to be damaged. In addition, dust is liable to enter and accumulate in the connector.